Shenanigans Episode 093
Recap ]] A middle-aged woman comes into Shenanigans and comes over to the party asking them to save her cat-eating raccoon out of a tree, but the party reject the quest, so she goes to a NPC group to do the quest. Bessy's New Owner then comes over to the party and says that Bessy the Cow as stolen by some Minotaurs and offers to pay the party 100 gold each. Bessy is on the way to Minotauria The Nation by way of Bon' May. The party leave Bergshire and 3 days later arrive in Stoneport. The next day they leave by ship to Minotauria. A few days the ship arrives in Minotauria, sailing between Ranch Island & Bullwood and arrive in Minotauria The Town. The party get onto the docks and see a pen full of cows who just got off a ship. The party don't know exactly how to find Bessy, but The Wrok knows that Bessy loves methamphetamines and is drawn to it. First the party visit the library in town to ask the librarian about the local laws regarding drugs up. Hormones & antibiotics are illegal for cows as they ruin the battle in the long run. They also find out that Murder is illegal, unless mutual combat has been started first. The party ask the librarian about obtaining methamphetamines and they are town that the only place in Minotauria to get it is in the Colosseum. The fighters are given it. Magic is forbidden in the arena. Fighters who fight lions in the arena get catnip added to their armor. The party ask the librarian about where the pastures in Minotauria are. They are told Ranch Island, Greenland, West Pasture, East Pasture, in order of greatness, with Ranch Island the best area and East Pasture the worse. Cows aren't typically imported to Minotauria, the cows on the docks are from Greenland or Ranch Island. The party leave the library and head to the Colosseum of Minotauria. It is free entry to all. The is no betting going on, all fights are considered honor fights. Inside they go to the challenger registry area. The Wrok signs up to get some methamphetamines. He is assigned to fight a lion. The Wrok ends up having his armor filled with catnip. When The Wrok goes to the arena of the Colosseum he finds that the lion he is fighting is a giant lion. Howard bets that The Wrok will One-Shot the lion, with Big Bad Cane & Kyla bet it will take longer. The Wrok & the Lion fight one another, the lion gets some hits in as The Wrok misses at first, then kills the lion brutally in the 2nd Round. Howard pays up to Cane and Kyla. The party meet up with The Wrok after the fight outside the Colosseum. The Wrok obtained "1 Meth". Howard heals up The Wrok from the injuries the lion caused. The party decide they need to see if normal cows react to the sight of meth. Their farmer gets annoyed annoyed as the party test out their idea. The Wrok waves the bag of meth in front of the farmer, who then challenges The Wrok to an Honor Duel. The Wrok ignores the challenge and walks off with the party. The party head back to the docks to check the shipments. A ship arrived from Bon' May 3 days ago. There was a "Rescue Cow" from Drekis and was taken to East Pasture for recovery. East Pasture is a 25 square miles of farmlands. Before leading town the party rest in an inn for the night. Howard memorises 4 speak with animals and a nap spell. The party then head to East Pastures. In East Pastures there are Minotaurs riding giant horses around to herd the cattle. The party find the cowboys don't speak common very well or not at all. Each farm is roughly a mile by a mile. The party try to talk with the minotaurs to get permission to cast Speak with Animal, but they make no progress. Howard then casts Control Animal on a Cowboy's horse and tells it to run. Howard casts his spell and speaks with a cow and is given directions to Bessy. As they get close, Bessy reacts strongly to the scent of methamphetamines and charges towards The Wrok. The Wrok puts the meth in his pocket and Bessy is following. As the party leave the pasture the cowboy gets control of his horse again and catches up back to the party. The Wrok insults the cowboy, who tackles The Wrok. Cane announces a Honor Duel. The Wrok and the cowboy start a fight with weapons. The Wrok takes a minor hit, he takes out the cowboy. Howard then medically stabilises the cowboy. The party then head off. The party then head back into Minotauria the town. The next ship to Drekis leaves tomorrow. Kyla disguises Bessy as a different cow. The party go back to the Tavern & Inn. Later the wounded Cowboy arrives at the tavern and one of the barstaff translates for the cowboy. The cowboy is upset that he was denied his glory and was left alive. Howard lies and says they left the Minotaur for dead, and he must have survived on his own. The Cowboy accepts the story, leaves his battleaxe with The Wrok, then leaves. While in the Inn, Howard orders some milk and it tastes really good. Kyla asks are they sure they got the right cow, and Howard just says it is the right cow. The next day the party & Bessy get on a boat bound for Bon' May. A few days later they get to Bon' May. From Bon' May they get a boat up the Berg River. They get to the Great Bridge over the Berg River and rest in the inn there. The party then head west along the road. A day into the trip the party see giant ants carrying branches. The party rush past, and the giant ants leave them alone. The next day Kyla spots a camp of Bugbears with some dead halflings. The Wrok goes up to the Bugbears and challenges them to Rock Paper Scissors (Bolder Parchment Sheers). The Wrok ends up winning the match. The party then leaves. The party then get back to Bergshire and deliver her back to the farm and get paid. Experience 500 exp Significant NPCs * Bessy's New Owner - Farmer who hired the party to get Bessy back. * Minotauria Libarian - Taught the party the basics of Minotauria * Minotauria Cowboy - "Owned" Bessy at his farm. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Minotauria Category:Shenanigans Episodes